Unknown message
by Egyptian Gleeks
Summary: Scary one


** Santana : Ali Hamada.**

**Rachel : Noura Ashraf.**

**Kurt : Farah Mohamed.**

**Blaine : Sara Haleem.**

It was the last Class in the school and everyone was leaving. Kurt, Rachel and Santana were taking about Songs and stuff.

Blaine walking into the Room **"Hello guys!"**

They said hello back and Blaine took his sit next to Kurt..

Blaine was about to talk to Kurt but suddenly his Phone Buzz **"I get a massage from unknowing number ...who is it?!"**

They looked at each other and then looked at Blaine .

Blaine **"so I get a massage from unknowing number ! tell me who ?!"**

Kurt **"you're reminding me of Ryder and the catfish"**

Rachel **"yea exactly"**

Blaine **"so it's not you Kurt ? Rachel ? Santana ?!"**

Rachel **"may be Santana. she's mean"**

Santana **"what the hell?!"**

Blaine **"no she forget her phone with me"**

Kurt **"Explain what is Santana's phone doing with you?"**

Santana **"I didn't do anything can everyone stop blaming me for everything"**

Blaine **" she went to the bathroom, Kurt!"**

Rachel **" Santana its obvious just admit it"**

Blaine **" wait guys ! it's not her ! her phone was with me !"**

Rachel **" and it's not Kurt. then who's left?"**

Blaine " **Idk ! maybe" looking at Rachel "you ?"**

Rachel **" you're kidding me right. Me ?!"**

Kurt **"wowowowow Rachel wouldn't do that?!"**

Rachel **" why would i do this, noooooooo, I can'tI was preparing for the song and I didn't have time to send some messages for you. I'm busy person "**

Santana **" Oh shut up"**

Blaine " **but it's impossible to be Rachel !"**

Rachel **" yea it's impossible to be me!"**

Blaine **" so it's be Kurt or uhmmm"**

Rachel "**ok guys u can investigate"**

Kurt "**whoever you are don't mess with me or my boyfriend"**

Rachel **" after u listen to my song. I prepared a gorgeous one for this week"**

** And the two fights start in the same moment!."**

Santana **" Too busy to fail in Broadway Rachel ?"**

Kurt **"I can't send you message while I'm with you, Blaine"**

Rachel **"I didn't fail ok. just I screwed this chance and I have another chance"**

Santana **" So this equals failure"**

Rachel **"SANTANA !"**

Blaine looking back at the message and then at Kurt **" well ! hahaha uhmm ! I think it's from Kurt !"**

Santana **" oh please you should probably fix your nose so your children can even love you"**

Rachel **" you can't compete with me, ok. Don't u dare talk about my nose"**

Kurt looking at Blaine with understanding **" okay it's me! stop fighting now!"**

Blaine **" I know it"**

Rachel **" Santana who started. she owes an apology"**

Kurt **" Santana doesn't apologize"**

Blaine looking at Kurt with a weird smile **" so it's Kurt !"**

Kurt don't even look at Blaine **"Okay "**

Rachel **" and I'll get out till she say sorry. Wait, you'll never make me screw the chance to show you …."**

Santana **" I need an apology you started"**

Rachel **"…you all"**

Santana **" Ok well die bitch cause I'm not saying sorry"**

Rachel **" my song."**

Kurt **" I'm sorry for you both okay"**

Blaine **" it'll take forever to say it hahahaha !"**

Kurt **" Rachel sit down"**

Rachel **" I don't need those sorry words anymore"**

Blaine **" and you too Sana sit down !"**

Santana was about to hit Blaine on his head but she didn't.

Kurt **" Sing your song"**

Rachel **" you know u ruined my mood"**

Kurt whispering to Blaine **"I didn't send anything btw"**

Santana **" WHO CARES ABOUT YOUR BROADWAY GAY ASS STUPID SONG ."**

Blaine looked at Kurt understanding what he just say and whispering to him back **" What ! who is it ?!"**

Santana **" go sing with gay hats and weird broo sticks you and Kurt pretending your succeeding on freaking NYADA"**

Kurt took Blaine's hand **" Let's end this first. Santana! Behave"**

Santana **" Why do you even care?! Now go make out with bla Now go make out with Blaine before he melt sine before he melts"**

Blaine with angry look **"Santana you need to shut up !"**

Kurt **"I guess"**

Blaine **" uhmmm ! you Guess what Kurt ?!"**

Kurt **"uhmm Santana should shut up"**

Rachel " **agree she should"**

Santana **" That's all you got lazy pants"**

Rachel left the room with angry face and went to the bathroom .

Blaine **" time out !please "** Blaine's phone Buzz again and this time Blaine was in shock **"oh my god I got another Message !"**

Kurt **" what does it say?"**

Blaine show it to only Kurt and it was (meet you after 30 min in hale way) **Kurt looked at Blaine " I don't know. do what you want?"**

Santana **" He wants to make out with you"**

Blaine **" why this look ?!"**

Kurt** " nothing. shut up Santana"**

Blaine **" He who ?! maybe her ?"**

Kurt **" you seem to like it huh?"**

Blaine **" no Kurt I don't like that !" **

Kurt **" okay go"**

Blaine **"Go where?!"**

Kurt **" when the time comes go to meet him/her"**

Blaine **" I won't go alone ! come with me"**

Kurt **"ok"**

Blaine **" so do you think who sent this ?"**

Kurt **" somebody I hate"**

Blaine **"who ?!"**

Blaine **"Santana help us ?"**

Kurt **"well let's see people I hate"**

Santana **"Is everyone okay ?"**

Blaine **"about the message. it's two now !"**

Santana **"Maybe puck Cause he throws Kurt in trash"**

Kurt **" there is only one guy I hate who can't be the stranger so forget about my thoughts"**

Santana **"David?"**

Blaine** " uhmmm?!"**

Kurt **"yes"**

Blaine **"why he do that ?!"**

Kurt **"or Sebastian who's not in WMHS"**

Blaine **"I don't think so ! how he'll get into the school !"**

Santana **"It's Sebastian. My sicic Mexican eye is never wrong. Cause he's a cold hearted bitch who give no farts about anyone and he wants to sleep with Blaine so bad. Oh please he has his ways"**

Blaine looked down and Kurt looked at him and said **"then I'm gonna kill him"**

Santana **"I'm gonna help you"**

Blaine **" tell me why he doing this ?! he's not the one !"**

Santana **" its Sebastian for god's sake Blaine my sicic Mexican is never ever wrong. That means he loves him and he wants to hook with him too #SicicMexicanThirdEye "**

Kurt **" can you stop defending him please? That's hurts"**

Blaine loud voice **" I'm nooooooot"**

Kurt looked down as Blaine too **" sorry, sorry I yelled at you !"**

Kurt start tearing and Blaine saying Sorry a lot .

Kurt **" Are you cheating on me?"**

Blaine **"what no no ! why are you saying that ?!"**

Kurt **"are you ashamed being with me?"**

Santana **"He probably is. You deserve better, Kurt"**

Blaine **" what are you talking about ?! what's wrong ?! I didn't cheat on you , Kurt !"**

Santana **"Kurt don't worry he just flirts with Sebastian"**

Blaine **"shut up Santana ! I didn't !"**

Kurt with disappointed look **" Santana you're making me feel better"**

Santana **"And I've seen you. He didn't sleep with him, But he defiantly flirts with him"**

Blaine **"I didn't I didn't IIIIIIIIIIIIII didn't !"**

Santana **" EVERYONE KNOWS YOU DO!"**

Blaine **" he was taking my hand and he start to flirt with me but I stopped him ! I didn't do it ! "**

Kurt **"I believe you Blaine" **

Rachel walked to the room and say **"I'm back"** but no one looked at her.

Blaine **"but it doesn't mean it'll be him !"**

Santana "**I know you want to keep your distance i understand. all I'm saying Is You too flirt cause your both hot, I know you love Kurt and everything"**

Blaine **" why no one believe me that I didn't do it"**

Kurt looked at Rachel and then Blaine **"Rachel help me here! I said I believe you"**

Rachel **"what's going on?"**

Santana **"For fuck's sake! I'm not saying you both did it im saying you flirt"**

Blaine "**he was holding my hand so tied and I couldn't let it go !"**

Santana **"This isn't cheating"**

Kurt **"Santana is trying to convince me that Blaine cheated on me, Rachel"**

Santana "**I'm not saying he cheated ahhhhh! All I'm saying is they flirted twice or something ! "**

Kurt **"what the hell is the difference"**

Rachel **"again?! Santana shut up"**

Santana **"Cheating is that : he kissed him , he had sex with him , he loves him or whatever. flirting : holding hands , smiling at each other and winking at each other. And everyone knows that so! Can you get it now "**

Blaine blushed with anger face and Kurt wasn't looking at Blaine anymore and start tearing.

Blaine **" I couldn't let it go ! believe me Kurt ! I'm sorry"**

Rachel **" Kurt, Blaine did nothing wrong"**

Santana **" You winked at him once and he winked back don't lie but that's totally ok"**

Blaine **" he was like attacking at me ! I didn't do it !"**

Rachel **" Santana stop nwww"**

Blaine **" Kurt ! look at me !"**

Rachel **" Kurt, Blaine loves u. cut it out u waste my energy"**

Blaine " **this stupid message ! I want to know who's it to punch him/her on the face !"**

Santana **" Santana ships klaine ok so I wouldn't do anything to break you guys up. I'm just telling the truth "**

Kurt **" we can wait until we know who sent it"**

Santana " **OMG. I know who sent it wait, You know that new bitch at McKinley?! I think her name is kitty Or Katy Not sure, She did!I saw her . I just remembered"**

Kurt **" Kitty? the cheerio?"**

Rachel **"Are you sure"**

Santana **" Yes!. I'm sure."**

Blaine **" what !?"**

Santana **" wait I'll go to make sure. I'll back in 15min "**

Blaine said that he's going to the bathroom and left Rachel and Kurt in the room. They spend like 15 minutes with no talking and thinking what's going on with Blaine.

Rachel **" it's boring Kurt, isn't it?"**

Kurt **" yes. Wait! did Blaine go to meet him/her alone?"**

Rachel **" what? Of course not" Kurt reply her with sigh " Kurt listen to me. Blaine loves u. he won't cheat on u. c'mon u know this Kurt don't believe Santana I mean u know her. she's a troublemaker"**

Kurt **" you promise?"** Rachel nodded and hugged him.

Kurt worried about Blaine and called him on the phone…

Kurt **" Blaine where were you?"**

Blaine in shacking voice **" I got slashed! ughhhhhhhhh! It's so cold "**

Rachel **"then go and wash your face. I think it'll be better if u both talk together" **

Santana was calling Kurt and Kurt put it in the speaker so everyone can hear her.

Santana **" Something so wrong is going on!"**

Kurt **" Santana what is wrong with you?"**

Rachel **" Kurt go with Blaine and leave Santana to me"**

Santana **" Its huge Trouble. Kurt if your not home go there now!"**

Blaine **" what's going on ?!"**

Kurt **" why?"**

Santana **" Kurt now!"**

Blaine with his worry voice **" wait ! I'll go with you"**

Santana **" Kurt go home and lock your doors now! You have 15 minutes to be at home! Where are you? I'm picking you up"**

Blaine **" I don't understand !"**

Kurt **" I won't go anywhere until I know what's wrong"**

Blaine **" Is anyone understand what's going on ?!" **

Santana **" Ok kitty wanted to prank Kurt and Blaine so she said she will scare them by a guy to pretend he will kill you but The guy didn't know it was a joke And kitty said he'll do it Cause kitty lied and said she'll give him 2 million dollars. So he went for it "**

Blaine **" she's kidding right ?!"**

Kurt was no breathing and with red face !

Santana **" I swear no its dangerous . Kitty isn't picking up her phone!"**

Blaine **" because she slashed me !"**

Santana **" Kurt get out nooow YOU HAVE NO IDEA HOW MUCH DANGER YOUR IN. Kurt you can die in 12 minutes ! Go home and lock the doors.. wait who ?!"**

Blaine **" we can't get out ! she's out there. I said A short woman slashed me with two guy !"**

Kurt **" what?"**

Santana **" oh no ! The dangerous game began! That guy is not taking a chance for 2 million dollars. Guys tell me where are you "**

Blaine **"where's Rachel ?"**

Kurt **" Am I gonna die" **

Blaine **" calm down Kurt ! we'll get out of here"**

Rachel **" omg What's going on outside I barely come here"**

Santana **" Rachel, Blaine and Kurt are in danger and Kurt may die in 10 minutes! Guys guys I love you "**

Blaine **" Rachel who's out there ?" **

Rachel **" I saw a woman who's screaming and pushing guys"**

Santana **" Kurt where the hell are you tell me an address ?"**

Blaine **" Kurt give me the phone ! And stop crying !"**

Kurt still crying **"here"**

Blaine **" we're at the school ! you left us there , Santana"**

Santana **" ok I'll pick you both up. Hide! The guy just arrived there he is parking . Don't make a sound"**

Rachel **"no no they're out now we can't go out now!"**

Blaine **"Rachel with us, Santana"**

Santana **" He is not looking for Rachel. Rachel ,you have to do something.. He won't kill you Rachel So all I want you to is Go out in the hall way and distract him show him your boobs or whatever so i can snuck in and take Blaine and Kurt and then you walk away and follow us"**

Kurt **" Bl-Bla-Blaine" **Blaine looked at Kurt **" yes Kurt"**

They looked at each other and Blaine left the phone to Rachel .

Rachel **"ok I'll sing to them "**

Santana **" no no ! Dirty dance or something"**

Blaine **" don't worry I'm with you"**

Rachel **" ok I got it"**

Santana **" He is a troublemaker with 2 scars on his face"**

Rachel **" I'll get out now guys I love u"**

Kurt **" I just wanted you to know I love you"**

Blaine took Kurt's hands and kissed him on the cheek **"I love you too"**

They made a phone call between all of them and put the headphone on their ears .

Santana **" He won't get attracted to that. Show him your side boob Or take your clothes off and dirty dance do something !"**

Rachel **" Santana don't cut my thoughts. I'll go to him and see wt will I do"**

**Santana " I love you guys. Stay safe And make your phone silent so it wouldn't buzz"**

Rachel holding Kurt and Blaine **"don't be afraid it'll be ok. i'll go now guys . trust me "**

Blaine holding Kurt's hands and looking to Rachel **"Good luck "**

Rachel Hugged Kurt and Blaine and left .

Kurt was shacking and crying, Blaine whispering to him **" be calm Kurt and stay down"**

Kurt **" I can't die now"**

Rachel was doing dirty dance to him and talking to Santana but he didn't notice she putting headphone **" how about this, huh ?"**

Blaine whispering to Kurt **" oh god ! What's Rachel doing ?! he'll attack her ! No Rachel"**

Santana **" Good job Rachel .. Ok I'm parking. I'll come take you guys"**

After Rachel get away from him and hide behind the locker **"I'm doing my best just hurry up"**

Santana **" Now give him a long kiss so you can attract him more and I'll take klaine and go Then when you see me leaving. Run away He will look around in the school and won't find them"**

Blaine whispering to Kurt** " okay Kurt be down and when I say to you Run...run, okay ?"** and Kurt nodded.

Rachel **" kiss? Noway"**

Santana **" Yes. Kiss him! Or I won't be able to get in and the guy will get bored and find the gays and kill them "**

Blaine **"** **ookay Kurt Come with me and stay down" **

Kurt **"okay"**

Rachel with Ewww face **"okay"**

Blaine whispering to Kurt **"oh god she's kissing him !"**

Kurt **"EWWWW"**

Rachel kissing the guy and Blaine was waiting the best chance to run away from this room **" KURT, RUN ...NOW"**

Santana **" Ok I got in the school. gays look for me. I'm at the cafeteria I'm saving you for god's sake! If you can come do it "**

Blaine **" on our way !"**

Santana **" Rachel keep on kissing him and do something sexy"**

Rachel **"okay okay " still kissing him!"**

Blaine whispering to Kurt **"Are you okay ?!"**

Poor Rachel running away from him like she's playing with him **" hurry upppppp nwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww "**

Blaine **"Open the door Santana !"**

Santana **" I'm trying !"**

Kurt **" is it stuck?!"**

Rachel **" guuuuyssssss c'mon"**

Blaine **" he's coming !"**

Rachel **" I'll die here Guys C'mon "**

Santana **" That son of a bitch locked all of the doors in the school**

**We're stuck!**

Blaine **" Kurt, don't worry !"**

Kurt **"I'm Dead"**

Santana **" Rachel take him somewhere in a room and lock it. Pretend your gonna have sex. He will fall for it"**

Blaine **"there's another Guy! And he's coming to us !"**

Rachel **"omg ! I can't breathe"**

Santana **" Omg! Rachel do this now Or Kurt and Blaine will die. You have 55 seconds to take that guy in a room"**

Rachel **" the one who'll die is meeeeeeeeeeeee"**

Santana **" And now someone just locked the door more on my in the cafeteria Ahhhh I'm scared guys"**

Kurt squeezed Blaine's hands. And Blaine whispered to Kurt **" I'll always love you no matter what"**

Kurt **"me too"**

Santana **" There are 3 of them"**

Rachel **" I can't do that "**

Santana **" I'll try to spot them on gps … Ok so one is in the bathroom trying to do something ,One is making out with berry And one is running close to Blaine and Kurt Omg! Kurt Blaine! Hide "**

Blaine **" okay we'll turn around and find another way ."**

Santana **" run a way fast"**

Rachel **"guys u can't leave me alone here"**

Kurt **" what is the point we're dead anyway"**

Kurt said that and they were turning around.. Klaine were face to face with the killer guy.

Blaine **"oh god! he's here"**

Rachel **" no no I don't want to die so young ok"**

Santana **" oh god I'm locked in here. Kurt I can save you There is only one way.. Me and berry have to make out with 2 guys and Blaine and Kurt since your so called "men" try to beat one up "**

Blaine whispering to Kurt **" I'll attach him and you'll run , okay ?"**

Rachel **" wt about calling Mr. will?"**

Santana **" he's in Washington"**

Blaine **" KURT RUUUUUUUUN"**

Kurt **" I'm not running and leaving you here!"**

The killer guy start to hit Blaine so hard .

Blaine **" I SAID RUN"**

Santana **" So sorry . I tried to save you guys"**

The Killer hitting Blaine and Kurt standing there hiding his face with his hands .

Blaine got another hit **" *ouch* I said run Kurt Ahhhh"**

Rachel **"no Kurt "**

Kurt **"I_ I II Can't"**

Rachel **" guys we must be together nwwww "**

Santana **" Ouchhh A guy just held me Help"**

Blaine on the floor **" Ahhhhhhhhh "**

Rachel **" Santana where r u now? Santana?"**

Blaine got a lot of hits, Santana just held by the other guy , Kurt crying extremely and Rachel playing with the guy like a game but she's running away from him.

Blaine tried to get up and punched him on the face "**give me this stick Kurt !"**

Santana crying **" I can't ahhh someone help meeee. He's trying to rape me I can't run "**

Blaine punching the killer guy **"you're _a bad _ guy _you_ should_ die _alone, Kurt ruuuuuuuun we're coming girls"**

Kurt running with Blaine holding hands **"omg"**

Rachel **"I found my star I'll spot this on his eyes so he won't be able to see for moments"**

Blaine was hurting because of his leg **"oh my leg! where's Santana now ?!"**

Rachel **"I'll run so he'll follow me and Santana u must throw something on him from behind. Santana do u hear meeee?"**

Santana still crying **"He's gonna do it to meeeee hurry"**

Blaine **"where are you ?!"**

Santana **"Someone get me out of the Cafeteria"**

Blaine **"we're coming ! hurry Kurt ! Kurt ?! Kuuuuuuuuuuuurt "**

Kurt disappeared !

Kurt **" Blaine I'm not dead yet!"**

Blaine **"you scared me ! hurry Santana need help"**

Kurt **"I'm hurrying "**

Rachel **"guys where are u?"**

Blaine** " we're in fort of the Cafeteria but in the back door"**

Santana **"He just did that to me"**

Blaine **"oh god ! Santana hold on !"**

Rachel **"the guy is running after me"**

Blaine **"Kurt help me here ! open this door you know your school better than me"**

Kurt **"I tried wait"**

Blaine **"Rachel hold on"**

Rachel **" I can't "**

Santana **"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH Helllppp meh I can't breath"**

Blaine hitting the door so hard **" let her goooooo"**

Kurt **"Blaine step back! now it's opened"**

Santana **" Help meeee first I'm getting raped!"**

Blaine **"Santana come here and you little shit back off ! Kurt, go and help Rachel ! she needs you"**

Kurt **"Okay I'm going"**

Kurt was searching about Rachel and Blaine was hitting the other guy on the Face with the stick and he is fainted .

Santana **"Omg thank you Blaine. I can't breath "**

Blaine holding Santana **"it's okay it's okay Santana ! he's fainted "**

Kurt **"Rachel where are you?!"**

Santana **"Blaine thank you so much"**

Blaine **"we've to find Rachel !"**

Kurt **"omg what did you do to her?" **

Blaine **"Kuuuuuurt where are you ?"**

Kurt** " he's here "**

Blaine **"where ?! omg hurry Santana"**

Kurt **"Blaine help me!"**

Blaine **" Kurt answer me where are you ?!"**

Rachel **"guys i m heeeeeeereeeeee he's fainted. the guy who was running after me I'm alive nwwwwwwwwwww guuuuyyyyyssssssssss"**

Blaine **"Rachel ! I though you're with Kurt ! who's with Kurt now he said (what did you do to her?)"**

Santana and Blaine are running **"AHHHHH HE'S RUNNING AFTER MEEHHHH"**

Rachel **"guys I have a way to go out"**

Blaine **"say it"**

Rachel **"I locked the guy who was running after me in girl's bathroom now meet there. and we'll boy's wc window to go out hurry up and come before the guy wake up"**

Santana **"I can't breath"**

Blaine **"hold on Santana Kurt is alone ! I can't find Kurt!"**

Rachel **"Kurt!"**

Actually Kurt fainted because he got a hit on his head . Blaine and Santana running from the other guy but he Held Santana and Rachel is already out the school so scary .

Santana **"I'm officially dead . I love you guys he has 2 guns and a knife"**

Blaine **"Let her gooooooo she didn't do anything to you" **

He's held her nick and the other hand with a gun. Santana tried to run away but he shot her on her arm. Blaine start to fight with him until Blaine hit him on his head and he fainted too

Santana crying, screaming and laying on the floor **" I'm in so much pain I can't talk so I'll I'm gonna say is: I love you guys so so much and I appreciate all of the help"**

Blaine trying to help Santana and carry her on his arm **"calm down you're okay ! just be with me I'll carry you. they'll kill Kurt ! walk with me C'mon "**

Blaine **" I found him omg he's on the floor, Kuuuuurt . Here he is oh god Kurt Kurt Kuurt wake up ! oh god! C'mon open your eyes"**

Blaine saw Kurt on the floor with a lot of blood everywhere.

Santana **"OMG KURT WAKE UP! NOO" **

Blaine crying **"Kurt don't leave me !"**

Santana **"Oh god. Did Kurt..."**

Blaine **" Ughhhhhhhhh Kurt !"**

Santana **" OMG NOO"**

Kurt **"Blaine?"**

Kurt start open his eyes and trying to talk .

Blaine **" Kurt ! you're ..AA A Alive"**

Kurt with weak voice **"yeah"**

Santana **" Oh god Kurt We are worried sick About you"**

Blaine **" you're bleeding so hard ! you two !"**

Kurt **" don't worry about me"**

Blaine **" we should take you two out of here. guys Hold my hands Rachel waiting us out there"**

Kurt **" Blaine I can't feel my legs"**

Blaine **" me too but stay strong ! and hold my arm I won't let you drop"**

They out of the school and going to the car but Rachel left because she was telling the police station.

Blaine **"there's the car.. Get in.. Don't hit your head I'll drive. Are you two okay? stay strong .. the hospital is so near "**

Love you guys .


End file.
